I Got You
by aquariawinx6
Summary: Whispering to herself she vowed, "I'll always be here Riven, whenever you need me." Musa and Riven have broken up and although Riven wants nothing more than to move on with his life Musa wants Riven to know she'll always be there for him. My first songfic


**Riven and Musa have always reminded me of me and my ex-boyfriend. I was listening to Leona Lewis' song I Got You from her album Echo and got the idea for this story. This is my first songfic so it probably won't be all that good, but I'll let you all be the judge of it. Hope you enjoy it!**

**~aquariawinx~**

* * *

><p><strong>I Got You<strong>

_A place to crash_

_I got you_

_No need to ask_

_I got you_

_Just get on the phone_

_I got you_

_Come and pick you up_

_If I have to_

Musa stood firmly in place refusing to let the tears she was holding back fall. She told herself over and over again that no matter what she would not shed a tear. She would be strong, but watching Riven walk away it was hard, and then suddenly the realization of the event began to sink in.

They stood in their place in the woods. She called it their place because it was the place she would always come to see him. This was where they would come to talk, to laugh. She guessed it was only appropriate that he bring her here to this very place to end it all.

"I can't do this anymore Musa." He had said only moments before. She saw the pain in his eyes when he said it and she knew there was no changing his mind.

"We can fix things." Her voice shook when she spoke. She didn't want to let him go. She saw how their relationship had begun to deteriorate the past couple of weeks and she hoped things would get back to normal and they hadn't. That last argument had done. She'd said a lot of things out of anger, things that she regretted. It was too late to take all that back now.

"We can't keep this up. I'm done." He threw up his hands showing he was through with the entire situation.

"Riven…" She called after him as he began to walk away.

"It's over Musa." He said keeping his back to her.

* * *

><p>A week had passed and one couldn't exactly say Musa was dealing with the break up well. She rarely left her room only eating when absolutely necessary and spoke only when spoken to. Every night, clutching her pillow tight to her chest she cried herself to sleep.<p>

One night after finally building up the courage she reached for her cell phone and scrolled through her phone book after finally reaching the R's she stopped at Riven's name. She took a deep breath and then pressed the call button. Riven wasn't all too pleased with her calling raising his voice and repeating over and over in every way possible saying that he didn't want anything more to do with her.

Hanging up the phone in defeat she tossed the phone across the room. So this was how it had to be. She loved Riven with all her heart and would do anything for him even if it meant being a better girlfriend so that their relationship could work. A part of her wanted to hate him, but then another part of her couldn't. No matter what she would always love him.

_What's weird about it_

_Is we're right at the end_

_And mad about it_

_Just figured it out in my head_

_I'm proud to say I got you_

* * *

><p>It was hard when she and her friends would all go out. Normally Riven would be their too. She spent majority of the time trying to avoid him, and the other part of the time she pined for his attention and hoped and prayed he would take her in his arms and kiss her like he used to.<p>

There was no way to avoid him. He was everywhere she was. She was in his world but she was no longer of his world, she was the past and therefore no longer part of his future. Talk about major conflicts of the head and the heart. One was telling her to one thing, the other telling her to do another. Her head told her to give up and leave him alone; however her heart told her to pursue him and to never stop.

Once again they met in the woods as before the cool fall air blowing her long blue black hair in the wind. She could see the anger in his eyes as he approached her from the distance.

"We can't keep doing this Musa." He said after finally reaching her.

"I know." She said looking up at the red haired boy.

"You have to let me go."

"If only it were that simple." She said trying her best to keep back the tears that were threatening to fall. "You know I love you." She said suddenly.

He frowned at her statement. "Let it go." He said raising his voice to show that he was serious. "We're done now. It's time for us both to move on." He looked down at Musa and placed his hand on her shoulder. "It's better for the both of us that way."

_Go ahead and say goodbye_

_I'll be alright_

_Go ahead and make cry_

_I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better or worse I got you_

She couldn't hold back the tears anymore. Letting them fall freely down her face she looked up into Riven's violet colored eyes. "No matter what I'll always be there for you."

Quickly snatching his hand from her shoulder he backed away from her. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Musa I don't need you to worry about me. Just live your life and forget about me."

"How could I ever forget you after everything we've been through together?"

Shaking his head he knew Musa was right. But she had so much to live for and she could do better, so much better than him. "I can't let you do that." He said placing both hands on her shoulders this time and looking into her deep blue eyes.

"I love you Riven." Musa said hoping those four words would be enough to explain to him.

_Ain't falling apart or bitter_

_Let's be bigger than that and remember_

_The cooling outdoor when you're all alone_

_We'll go on surviving _

_No drama no need for a show_

_Just wanna say_

_I got you_

"I'm not going to argue with you and I don't want there to be any animosity between us." Musa said as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "If I have to let you go, then I will, but I want you to know that no matter what I'm always going to have your back. I'll be there whenever you need me."

'_Cause this is love and life_

_And nothing we can both control_

_And if it don't feel right_

_You aren't losing me_

_By letting me know_

"Musa," Riven wasn't exactly sure what he should say to that. "I don't need for you to look out for me." His voice was firm. "I don't even need for you to be there for me. All I need is for you to leave me alone so that we can both go back to living our lives." He said raising his voice and with that he turned to leave not bothering to look back to see if Musa was okay.

Watching him walk away she felt her heart begin to sink. She wanted to be angry but she couldn't. They say if you love something and you let it go, if it comes back then it's yours. Looking up at the night sky above her she prayed, that somehow, some way, he would come back to her. But whether or not that day came she knew that no matter what she would be there for him.

_Go ahead and say goodbye_

_I'll be alright_

_Go ahead and make cry_

_I'll be alright_

_And when you need a place to run to_

_For better or worse I got you_

She watched as Riven disappeared into the night. Whispering to herself she vowed, "I'll always be here Riven, whenever you need me."

_A place to crash_

_I got you_

_No need to ask_

_I got you_


End file.
